


A Luthor and A Super, married together

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lillian is confident to convince her daughter even though theres a special connection between Lena and Kara. She will do anything she can.





	A Luthor and A Super, married together

**Author's Note:**

> Im really inspired of the recent episode and going to wait again for more thats why i write this. Please im doing the best i can to make it work.

"I had a strangest dream, you are flying and carrying me" Lena wake up on the couch with a little headache and a little confusion.  
Kara is waiting her for an hour and very worried about her.  
"Me?! Like Supergirl!? I wish," Kara look guilty but she had to fake it.  
Lena sitted on the corner of the couch and Kara is checking if she is okay now. "I thought im gonna lose you, im really scared, Lena."  
"You thought you gonna lose me? So youre really her?"  
"Lena... im not."  
That make more sense now. And shes more interested to know Kara Danvers than Edge trying to poison her. She wanted to know if she really flies.

That night, at the Danvers apartment while watching tv. And Kara is still wear her supergirl suit.  
"Alex, do you think Lena knows?"  
"If i was Lena, yes... im going to know it. Kara your the only one in there. Remember what you did to the elevator?"  
"Thanks god, you back me up."  
Alex tries to explain. "But if you tell her the truth, maybe she'll understand you. Humans have sensitivity. And besides shes a Luthor. You must make the first move."  
"Is she gonna hate me like her mother always expecting."  
"I cant tell you."

On the next day, at Catco, Lillian visited her daughter and expecting some good news. She been stalking Lena since then.  
"I didnt know you like to read magazines now, my dear Lena?"  
"Im doing my best for the goodness to all, mother."  
Lillian hold some of her magazine stuff, seeing Supergirl on front page.  
"We are Luthor's, we are making the news. We dont report it. This is nonesense, your wasting yourlife on this."  
"No mother, i had the best choices than you..."  
"Choices? What?! Supergirl? Kara Danvers? And this company full of paper? Lena i didnt let you go to school for this."  
Lena feels like been bullied from her own mother.  
"Stop forcing me to be like you mother because i wont."  
"Im not forcing you my dear Lena. You are forcing away from who you really are. You have to wake up from lies. And if you do it, nothings gonna put you in dangered."  
Lena disagree. "You know i cant stay away from Kara. You already know why. I liked her and i want to be with her."  
"Let see if you sense it right."

Another day goes by still on Catco.  
Supergirl is early to CEO's office.  
She bring some flowers and she dont know wby shes doing it.  
When Lena arrived and saw her, she quickly get inside.  
"Supergirl? Hi, what may i can help you?"  
"Can i ask you, out?"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Its okay its safe. Here i bring you some flowers."  
Lena dont get what she meant. But still she liked it.  
"Why are you asking me out?"  
"Where going to talk about Kara Danvers."  
"Okay," Lena became interested. "Shall we"  
Lena wanted Supergirl to follow her but the Kryptonian choose the window. "Ms. Luthor, thats the wrong way. Here, let me help you."  
Supergirl grab her hand and carry her as they fly.  
She want Lena to compare Kara and Supergirl. And she will tell the truth sooner as they fly over the city.  
Lena is fascinated and wanted not to stop. But they stopped by the grassland away from National City.  
"With you bring me here?" Lena look around on the flat grassy surface they land in.  
"Lena, im sorry. Im going to tell you something about your friend Kara."  
"She will get worried if she will not see me today. I've been acting weird in days, i thought she was flying with me."  
"She will not get worried because shes already here."  
Lena look around again and cant see anybody except the two of them.  
"Supergirl" laughing "you want to fool me, i dont see anyone here. Wait.... are you saying....that she is you?"  
The Kryptonian leave Lena and come back as Kara Danvers. Wearing an office siut and black jeans.  
"Kara? So its true..... you can fly.... you are really Supergirl." Lena begin to disappoint. She felt betrayed and sad.  
"Im sorry Lena, i just wanted to protect you."  
"Protect me? You been lying since the first time you came in. I tell everything about myself. Its unfair, do you think its okay?"  
Lena is getting mad and thinking her mother was right.  
"You will put me in jail too, right?"  
"No, Lena, your not a bad Luthor. You proved it so many times."  
"Not enough Kara. Not enough. Im still a Luthor and nobody can changed it,"  
"I can."

Lena gets confused to what Kara said. She knows Kara wanted to recover the lies but why she would do that.  
"What are you saying Kara?"  
"Im saying that i can do anything but i will do anything for you" Kara is lossing her words to say. She is really distracted to Lena's red lipstick.  
"You know what? Take me back to Catco."  
"Are you still mad at me?" Kara asking for apology.  
"Yes im mad. Im going to be very very mad if you will not take me to Catco."  
"Okay.... sorry...."  
And they fly back.  
Lena dont know why, she wanted to get mad to Kara bit she cant. Their friendship is really strong that it cant break it imediately.

 

As they back at Catco. Lena is starting to make distance from Kara. As James get inside the office.  
"Lena can i talk to you for a sec.?"  
"Sure"  
Kara went out while staring to Lena.

 

At the DEO.  
"Where have you been? Ive been calling you since this morning." Alex asked her.  
Kara was not happy. "I was out, i did it."  
"What? What have you done?"  
"I tell her the truth Alex. And i dont know, if she want to see me again."  
"What did she say?"  
"Not much important."  
Alex hugged her. "Im very afraid for you Kara."  
"I trust her even i broke her trust."  
"Whatever happened, im her. Okay.... dont forget that."

The next day Kara is absent. From a week to a month.  
And Lena is getting worried. So she asked James about her.  
Kara is in DEO at that moment.  
"Mr. Olsen, do you know where is Kara Danvers?"  
"Kara.... oh...Kara. Shes...sick. She had a cold, why? Didnt she tell you?"  
"Mr. Olsen, i will not ask if i know. You must tell me whats going on about her."  
"Im sorry. But...."  
"Well id better go now..."  
"Wait, shes...sup. soup... bring her some soup. She needed it, you know." James is worst in lying.  
"I know, thanks."

 

Lena arrived to Kara's apartment with soup and flowers. She knocks the door. Kara opened it wearing a robe with a messy hair.  
"Lena..."  
"Can i come in..." Lena gave the flowers and soup to Kara. And entered qiuckly as Kara's response.  
"They sit on the couch. "Why are you here?"  
"James told me that you are sick. He must told me, i was too late to know. Thats why i visited you. How are you feeling,"  
Looks like nothing happened from previous conversation.  
"Im fine, its just a cold. Dont worry i can handle it."  
"I was worried about you. Never heard you for a month."  
"I was thinking if. Im going to quit but thanks you already know it." Kara was some kind of mean.  
"What? Kara it doesnt mean that i was mad, your going to quit now."  
"I lied to you about my identity. I dont deserve you."  
"Kara, your not fine to talk about this. You have to take some rest." Lena is really felt sad.  
"Lena, please be mad at me. Be angry with me. I am like Edge now who plays you. You have to hate me Lena. You have too.", Kara insist.  
"No, dont.. ever say that. Yes i wanted too but i cant. I try to hate you but no. You changed me Kara. All my life, ive been living with a curse because of my family name. I wanted to belong ro the society, wanted to feel like a normal person. And you let me feel how to have a friends. Either Supergirl or Kara Danvers, you made me a better person as i wanted to be."

Kara remain to be silent at the moment. Lena is still on the bright side. Shes still, even she made a big mistake.

A few days later, Kara go back to work. And shes back with Lena. While her mother is still trying hard to convince her.  
She visited her again. "Youre still with this ponytail, Lena?"  
Lillian used all words that she xan to make Lena changed her mind.  
"Yes mother, i did and i dont want to lose her."  
"Well you are blind and dumb. Why still insist, shes a liar and sooner she will control you and puts you in jail."  
"Too late mother, i already know everything. And i will not going to changed my mind. Sorry to be a good daughter and accept it that im still a Luthor." Lena stands for herself.  
"Are you happy now, Kara Danvers? You and your cousin destroy a family." Lillian leave Lena sobbing.  
Kara comforted Lena to calm her down.

"Kara, its not helping. Im still a Luthor. Im tired to defend myself. Nothing is changed." Lena wanted to give up.  
"I can, Lena."  
As Lena remembers, Kara mentioned it twice already.  
"Kara please...."  
"I know, i know.... marry me Lena. And soon your not gonna be a Luthor anymore."  
Lena was shocked. Everything is happening that she dont understand.

"Kara, you know it wasnt easy."  
"Lena. When i first meet you way back on Lcorp, i know saw something no one does. You are smart, beautiful and strong woman. Your the only one who makes me confused with myself. And i know why, i love you Lena Luthor. And i promise that I'll protect you forever."

Lena is very very silent as her mood is changing. She smiled as Kara hold her hands.  
"Lena, will you marry me?"  
And Lena answered. " yes i will marry you."  
No one can describe what they are feeling. Both of them are happily inlove.  
Lena kissed her and proudly said. "Who would believe it, a Luthor and Super will married together."

 

The end.


End file.
